dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dragon Age: Journeys
3 listopada 2009 |następca = Dragon Age: Legends }} Dragon Age Journeys – dwuwymiarowa gra flashowa osadzona w uniwersum Dragon Age, wydana 3 listopada 2009 roku. Jest grą jednoosobową, której historia miała być opowiedziana w trzech rozdziałach. Jej producent, Ethan Levy z EA 2-D, opisał ją jako „taktyczna RPG”. Pojawiają się w niej klasy, zaklęcia, talenty, efekty dźwiękowe oraz muzyka, zaczerpnięte bezpośrednio z Dragon Age: Początku. Rozdział pierwszy: The Deep Roads Rozdział pierwszy rozgrywa się w krasnoludzkim mieście Orzammar i na opanowanych przez mroczne pomioty Głębokich Ścieżkach. Rozpoczyna się on właśnie w głębinach, a grywalna postać znalazła się tam z jednego z trzech powodów, zależnych od jej rasy i pochodzenia. Postać i jej drużyna zostaje zaatakowana przez świecącego hurloka emisariusza, ogra i kilka pomniejszych pomiotów. Większość członków drużyny ginie, protagoniście udaje się jednak uciec i ledwie żywemu wrócić do Orzammaru. Zostaje on uzdrowiony przez duchowego uzdrowiciela Arduma i wraca na Głębokie Ścieżki w poszukiwaniu Szarej Strażniczki imieniem Martine. Wraz z nią i Ardumem muszą zdobyć poparcie określonych mieszkańców Orzammaru, jak również porozmawiać z królem i poinformować go o nowym zagrożeniu. Podczas wykonywania zadań do drużyny dołączyć może nowy towarzysz, bard Ryanth. Ostatecznie, podczas zadania otrzymanego od królowej przestępczego półświatka Sarii, chcącej wiedzieć, co stało się z jej przemytnikami diamentów, drużyna spotyka świecącego emisariusza w pobliżu kopalni. Okazuje się, że ten z nieznanego powodu rozmieścił w okolicy mnóstwo kopiących pomiotów. Drużyna, osłabiona ze względu na działanie maszyn kopiących, pokonuje emisariusza, który ucieka. Protagonista zamyka teren wykopalisk, zastanawiając się, czego poszukiwał emisariusz. Zadania główne * Flight to Orzammar (Ucieczka do Orzammaru) – jesteś jedynym ocalałym z grupy, która została zaskoczona i wymordowana przez mroczne pomioty i ich tajemniczego przywódcę. Dotarłeś do Orzammaru ledwie żywy, chcąc ostrzec przed zagrożeniami, jakie czyhają na Głębokich Ścieżkach. * The Missing Warden (Zaginiona Strażniczka) – początkowo sam, ostatecznie zyskałeś osoby, które wsparły cię w próbach ostrzeżenia króla przed zbliżającym się zagrożeniem ze strony pomiotów. Twoimi sojusznikami zostają uzdrowiciel Ardum i Strażniczka Martine. * The Run Around (Biegając w kółko) – twoje próby ostrzeżenia króla zostały opóźnione przez mieszkańców Orzammaru, którzy w zamian za pomoc oczekują od ciebie drobnych przysłów. Ostatecznie trafiasz do królowej przestępczego półświatka Sarii, która zleca ci ustalenie miejsca pobytu jej przemytników diamentów. * A Rumbling in the Deep (Dudnienie w głębinach) – w pobliskie kopalni diamentów twoje drużyna napotkała potężnego emisariusza pomiotów, którego podwładni przekopują teren z nieznanego powodu. Pokonujesz go, ten jednak ocieka. Zamykasz jego wykopaliska, zastanawiając się, czego tak właściwie szukał. * Toil and Trouble (Trud i kłopot) – znajdź na Głębokich Ścieżkach dwie łodygi grzyba głębinowego do wywaru Arteme. Osiągnięcia Rozdziały drugi i trzeci Rozdział drugi, The Darkness Within (Wewnętrzny mrok), oraz niezatytułowany rozdział trzeci znajdowały się w produkcji, ostatecznie jednak nigdy nie zostały wydane publicznie. Zostały one zaprojektowane tak, żeby zawierać treści premium, dostępne za gotówkę. Przedmioty do odblokowania Grając w Journeys, możliwe było odblokowanie trzech przedmiotów pojawiających się w Dragon Age: Początku. Możliwość ta została wyłączona 30 czerwca 2010 roku, jednak dwa lata później wraz z innymi przedmiotami promocyjnymi zostały one udostępnione w zawartości do pobrania Pakiet promocyjny Dragon Age: Początek. Osobno dostępne są również z poziomu BioWare Social Network. * Wiele kieszeni Embri – za ukończenie zadania „The Missing Warden” * Hełm Głębi – za odblokowanie wszystkich pięciu osiągnięć * Amulet maga wojny – za zalogowanie się w grze do konta EA Linki zewnętrzne * Strona gry * Oficjalny twitter Kategoria:Artykuły o prawdziwym świecie Kategoria:Gry